


Mirrors of the past: the talk

by orphan_account



Series: Avengers AU drabbles [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, Drunk Tony, Loki - Freeform, M/M, The Talk, is an asshole, the other tags are probably not needed, thor and tony gets deep, yes this is the part of the genderqueer/bigender loki series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And yet, when a young and childish Thor confronts Stark on his budding relationship with Loki, he had no idea that years later, they would have the exact same conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrors of the past: the talk

"Oh look!" Tony sighs, flopping down in the dramatic way he is known for- "Point break! To whom to I owe this pleasure!" He slurs, slamming the bottle of whisky on the counter. A big house and an empty room- just what he'd have wanted.

"We need to talk about Loki." Thor rumbles, standing in the shade. The dark casts a pensive shadow over his face.

"Loki, Loki, Loki. _Everyone_ wants to talk about Loki." Tony snorts into the bottle, is there anything else to talk about anymore?

"Look, _Stark_." Thor steps out and plops himself next to Tony, "I know you and Loki has...some problems but-" "Problems!" Tony yells, jumping up and pushing the chair over. "I have more than just problems with that _he-she_!" 

Thor slams his hand down on the counter, hard. "Don't you _dare_ talk about Loki that way." He snarls. Punching Tony Stark and that ridiculous facial hair seems much more inviting now. "You are angry, Stark. And drunk."

"And yes I am- " Tony sits back down again, taking a swig from his bottle. "What did _Loki_ say?""He/She- I did nothing- _nothing_! And Loki just left! Like- _bam_!" Thor frowns, still seething- it was not uncommon for people to deliberately insult Loki over his/her gender, but seeing it from Tony Stark is something new.

"Loki would not leave for no reason, _Tony_. Tell me what happened."  Thor places a hand on Tony's shoulder. They may not have started off on a good note, but over the years, he and the son of Stark has become fast friends.

"I- I- It was my fault-" Tony admits- "He- well, She was wearing this dress, you see? This really- just gorgeous black dress- it shines. And I- I was a little drunk and-" He cuts himself off.

"Tell me more." Thor demands, eyes darkening. He has heard enough stories to know where this could go. Still,he has a silver of hope that it will not be like this. Thor has always been an hopeful person.

"I- I grabbed her- tried to- god-" Thor slaps the bottle out of his hands, sending it crashing to the floor, shattering into glinting pieces.

"What. Did. You. Do." Thor demands, burning in righteous fury for his sibling.

"You should know the rest- you've seen the- the bruises-" Tony chokes a little- and then Loki left and it was the last he had ever seen of her. Him.

"I care about Loki." Thor says after taking a deep breath. Tony looks up at him.

"Sometimes, I wonder if I am the only one."

Thor slams the door, letting Tony to wallow in his silence.


End file.
